¡Nada de esto hubiese pasado si yo lo hubiera evitado!
by Sthefynice
Summary: Taichi y Mimi se odian. Demasiado. ¡Y no se soportan! Dicho sentimiento que ambos profesaban quemaba con la intensidad de mil soles, y desde que cruzaron palabra luego del Digi-Mundo, se habían dedicado por completo para que nada de eso cambiara. Hasta que un buen día, sus mejores amigos comienzan a salir en serio y... es ahí en donde no saben qué hacer al respecto.


**¡Nada de esto hubiese pasado si yo lo hubiera evitado!**

 **Sinopsis:** Taichi y Mimi se odian. Demasiado. ¡Y no se soportan! Dicho sentimiento que ambos profesaban quemaba con la intensidad de mil soles, y desde que cruzaron palabra luego del Digi-Mundo, se habían dedicado por completo para que nada de eso cambiara. Hasta que un buen día, sus mejores amigos comienzan a salir en serio y… es ahí en donde no saben qué hacer al respecto.

 **Disclaimer:** Que quede en el registro que _Digimon Adventure, 02 y Tri,_ junto con sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Tengo entendido que son de Toei Animation y de Akiyoshi Hongo. Quitando eso, lo demás podría decirse que va por mi cuenta.

 _Este reto fue concebido originalmente en el topic "¡Te reto a ti! ¡Sí, a ti!", del digi-foro Proyecto 1-8._

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Respeta canónicamente todo lo sucedido de 02 hasta ahora, exceptuando el epílogo. No obstante, es Semi-AU ya que se alteran ciertos eventos y percepción de los mismos. Las edades de _los no-tan-niños_ elegidos se mantienen: Taichi y su Squad tienen dieciséis años, mientras que Mimi y Koushiro tienen quince.

¿Trama? Intenten no prestarle mucha atención a ello, PWP seguro. Fic humorístico lleno de cosas que (espero) le gustan a **SkuAg** , con sus momentos romanticones y la cosa. Ligero _OoC_ , aunque honestamente no lo creo, porque me encanta el IC y trato en lo posible de mantenerlo. Pero bueno, ya saben cómo es la gente…

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que disfruten la lectura de esta pequeña historia tanto como yo :D ¡ **SkuAg** , este reto te lo debía más o menos un par de _años_ atrás, pero finalmente llegó dispuesto a quedarse con nosotras! No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé, pero con esto espero intentar redimirme ;v

* * *

 **I. La Confesión**

— ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?! —Había sido el grito de espanto soltado por Mimi Tachikawa hacia su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Sora Takenouchi. Por suerte, o quizá ya sabiendo de antemano lo que se avecinaba, había llevado a Mimi hacia un aula vacía, en el transcurso del tiempo asignado que tenían de descanso entre clases, porque lo que tenía que decirle a su mejor amiga era una bomba de tiempo que no podía ser ignorada. Ya no.

Al principio de su petición, Mimi no pudo evitar su sorpresa y estaba a punto de replicar, pero cuando le escuchó decir a su amiga apenada: _"es un secreto"_ , sus ojos brillaron y no dijo ningún comentario al respecto hasta justo después de escucharle, segundos atrás.

Ambas, vestidas con el más reciente uniforme del instituto: camisa blanca, chaleco y falda color aguamarina, se lanzaron una mirada. La mayor, una pelirroja de unos llamativos ojos bondadosos, de nombre Sora, portaba en su mirada determinación y hasta un deje de resignación en la misma. En cambio, su mejor amiga y confidente, Mimi, poseía unos bonitos ojos color miel, su color de piel difería del de su amiga ya que era más claro que el de ella. En su mirada se podía notar a leguas la rebeldía ante la noticia que escuchó, y si se miraba muy de cerca, posiblemente se pudiera observar destellos de diversas emociones encontradas, al sentirse en cierta forma traicionada.

Sora Takenouchi siempre había tenido un don natural de empatía y protección hacia las demás personas, sobre todo con aquellas con las que mantenía un vínculo especial. Después de todo, había sido la heredera del Emblema del Amor, en sus tiempos de aventuras estando en el Digi-mundo. Recordaba como antaño se había sentido indigna al respecto, debido a la importancia que los emblemas acarreaban. A fin de cuentas, ¿cómo podías representar algo que no conoces, algo que no sabes demostrar?

Había conocido a Mimi mucho antes de aquél campamento en su quinto grado de primaria. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió para ellos por primera vez, llevándoles al Digi-mundo, fue a partir de allí que su relación con ella se profundizó. Convirtiéndose en mejores amigas, con el pasar del tiempo. Sora apreciaba muchísimo a Mimi, ya que era una de las pocas amistades que tenía del género femenino en las que podía confiar. No es que se llevara mal con otras niñas, no, sino que simplemente había tenido más afinidad con los chicos desde que podía recordar, sintiéndose segura y rodeada de un ambiente en el que las críticas muy rara vez hacían acto de presencia. En su niñez, Sora se dio cuenta de que los chicos preferían resolver sus problemas de forma más directa y sin tanto protocolo, y ella quedó bastante fascinada con esto.

No pasó mucho tiempo luego de eso para que ella conociera por primera vez a dos chicos que le cambiarían por completo su vida y harían remover todo su mundo: Taichi Yagami, su mejor amigo, compañero de juegos y aventuras; y Yamato Ishida, el equilibrio que había necesitado en su vida sin saberlo realmente. Su protector, su amigo especial. Porque aunque Taichi se quedaría para siempre con un pedacito de su corazón, por todo el tiempo y los años de amistad que tuvieron, no estuvo muy consciente de cuándo Yamato Ishida le había conquistado lo suficiente, como para que ella misma le entregara sin esfuerzo todo lo que quedaba de él.

Lo de ambos no había sido algo momentáneo ni pasajero, sino que fue un sentimiento que comenzó a germinar desde mucho antes, desarrollándose y floreciendo a medida que crecieron. Hasta el punto de volverse insoportable, por estar reprimiéndolo con débil convicción. Sí, Tai le había animado una noche en víspera de Navidad, al entregarle un regalo: un detalle muy especial para la persona más importante para ella, y de tan sólo recordar aquél momento se llena de ternura por descubrir que no se estaba arriesgando por una batalla perdida, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Muchas palabras sin decir, aunque no hacía falta interrumpir el apacible silencio que entre ambos se instalaba una vez que se miraban a los ojos. Nunca podría desplazar aquella sensación de seguridad que sentía, cuando su mirada profunda se encontraba con la suya propia. Era algo indescriptible, y cada vez se descubría sintiendo cosas que jamás imaginó sentir por alguien, y ahora dudaba que alguna vez llegara a sentirlas por alguien más que no fuese él. No obstante, ambos tuvieron que posponer lo inevitable por respeto a dos pilares fundamentales en su vida: sus mejores amigos.

Una de las desventajas que se tenían a la hora de convivir en un mismo círculo social, era que en ocasiones a veces uno no podía contar con la seguridad de que todos los integrantes se llevaran bien entre ellos. Algunas personas encajaban más con otras, y el modo de tratarlas difería precisamente de eso, sobre qué tan bien te llevabas con ellas. Claro, habían sido niños en aquél momento, pero no por ello dejaron jamás de estar en una edad crítica, con sus personalidades aún en proceso de formarse.

Sabían de antemano que sus amigos chocarían en algún momento, pero _jamás_ pensaron que las cosas llegarían hasta ese extremo. Claro, no le tomaron su debida importancia al comienzo porque genuinamente creyeron que los conflictos entre el antiguo líder y la niña consentida del grupo no pasarían a mayores. Pero contra todos sus pronósticos, se equivocaron. Y como los análisis de Matt y Sora normalmente tenían éxito, hasta el son ambos asimilaban que había ocurrido todo lo contrario a lo que una vez predijeron.

Primero habían empezado con peleas tontas de niños, malentendidos que no lograron solucionarse a tiempo. Según él, ella hablaba mucho, se quejaba demasiado y no sabía por qué los demás niños querían oír su voz cuando él prefería que dejara de hablar de manera permanente, porque no soportaba su chillona voz.

Y si alguna vez le preguntaran a ella sus razones del por qué su repudio que demostraba de manera abierta hacia uno de los chicos más atractivos y populares del instituto, ella se reiría con maldad en tu cara, alegando que había algo defectuoso en tu cerebro, al dejarte engañar del carisma que desprendía su némesis. Según ella, él le había hecho la vida imposible en primaria. Y parte de ello era verdad, debido a los crueles comentarios que una vez le escuchó decir. Luego de haber llorado con discreción en el baño de niñas, Mimi Tachikawa se había jurado que se vengaría por cada humillación y mal rato vivido por su culpa. Adiós a la niña amable, se acabó todo rastro de simpatía para con él. No lo merece.

Con el tiempo, sus comentarios infantiles pasaron a ser más serios e insistentes. A vista de terceros, ambos buscaban cualquier motivo que sirviera de excusa para continuar con sus diatribas, no se tenían tapujos en la lengua para decirse sus verdades, mientras más dolieran, mejor. Mimi con el tiempo aprendió a desarrollar su elocuencia, usándola para el mal. Lo había aprendido de Tai, y a su vez de ella había aprendido a ejercitar su paciencia para esperar que todos sus planes se llevaran a cabo.

Afortunadamente, ninguna de peleas pasó más allá de insultos, humillaciones verbales y miradas matadoras de las que uno prefería evitar. En una cosa al menos ambos estaban de acuerdo: si alguno de los dos alguna vez ejercía la violencia física en el otro, algún contacto físico entre ambos, eso ya sería pasarse. Claro que dicha regla tácita se rompió una tarde, estando en primaria: Tai le había gritado, le había _exigido_ que se callara de muy mala manera, y ella en respuesta por supuesto, se había alterado, levantando su palma para dirigirla por completo a su mejilla. Pero antes de que pudiera cumplir su acción, Tai reaccionó de una manera que jamás hubiese imaginado: de manera salvaje, apresurada y sin mucho tacto, le besó. **(*)**

Desde entonces, dicho beso lo único que hizo fue haber complicado y alterado la dinámica de ambos: sus peleas se volvieron más ruidosas y personales, no podían verse ni dedicarse como mínimo unas cuántas miradas amenazantes y de sorna, pero sobre todo, querían que sus amigos se pusieran de su parte, cosa que era completamente imposible, ya que ellos evitaban verse involucrados en sus discusiones como la peste.

Por lo que el grupo en general se cuidaba al momento de reunirse, y evitaban sentarlos juntos, volvían a hacer un sorteo discreto para que ambos cambiasen de destinatario en los Amigos Secretos, y pare de contar. No hacía falta recordar la razón principal del por qué se tomaban tantas molestias: era bien sabido que Tai y Mimi peleaban como perros y gatos, estando solos y acompañados. Sin importar la hora, la fecha y sobre todo, lugar.

Nunca cambiarían dicho aspecto, y eso tristemente los demás lo asumieron en silencio a medida que el tiempo pasaba. No obstante, al menos se alegraban de que a estas alturas, ninguno de los dos no quisiera saber nada de los Digimons ni evitaban reunirse en grupo, para discutir de cosas serias como lo habían hecho ya en el pasado. O de simplemente quedar para pasar un buen rato todos juntos.

Si ninguno de los dos no cruzaba esa línea, pues el grupo no intervendría en sus disputas personales, acordaron con gravedad.

Sin embargo, Matt y Sora no estaban exentos con el tema, debido a que literalmente se veían invadidos e incluso, _atormentados_ , por sus mejores amigos y su cháchara incansable llena de desagrado para con el otro. La (ahora) pareja de adolescentes estaba hasta al borde de la situación, porque joder, ¡se habían callado sus sentimientos durante unos buenos _años_ por culpa de ellos para no agravar más el asunto, pero ya no más! Era lógico que ni Tai ni Mimi mejoraran su relación, tratándose al menos de manera civilizada o con algo de respeto, como en los viejos tiempos.

Por lo mismo, Sora y Matt asumieron con resignación que jamás cambiarían, y sus intentos por ponerle algún fin a esto habían cesado por completo. Que se arreglaran ellos solos, decidieron con firmeza.

Estaban deseosos por salir oficialmente y mostrar su amor por el otro en público, que acordaron con informar la buena nueva a cada mejor amigo, respectivamente. Así que un día, Sora llevó a Tachikawa a un lugar apartado, para comentarle lo siguiente: estaba enamorada sin remedio de Yamato Ishida, y de su parte únicamente esperaba su apoyo como amiga.

Apoyo por el cual, por supuesto, no se encontraba disponible en estos momentos.

— ¿¡Perdiste tus papeles, Takenouchi?! ¡De todas las personas que hay…! —Exclamó ella, con su cara roja mientras respiraba con dificultad. Tenía que obligarse a cerrar la boca por su bien porque dudaba en convencer a su amiga a punta de tartamudeos y palabras entrecortadas de la impresión que _eso_ , salir con Matt, definitivamente era muy mala idea.

Una muy pequeña y casi diminuta parte de Sora lamentaba la situación, sintiendo una empatía casi imposible por su amiga, y su reacción inicial. Porque ambas sabían lo que se avecinaba, y de hecho durante mucho tiempo Sora había evitado hablarle de Tai, y de las cosas graciosas que le decía, debido a que aún compartía una fuerte amistad con él. Eso nunca las había alejado, nunca dejaron de tratarse por aquél (y significativo) detalle. Aunque en ocasiones se daba a entrever lo contrario. Sin embargo, la parte dominante de Sora en aquél momento, luchaba por defender a su hombre y a su relación de cualquier obstáculo posible que amenazara con separarlos. Y cuando el sentimiento por alguien pegaba tan fuerte y calaba hasta los huesos, la amistad se veía comprometida.

Con su mejor mirada impasible, de esas en las que Yamato le ayudó a perfeccionar, le respondió: —Es algo que decidimos.

Ante esto, Mimi enarcó sus cejas y jadeó con sorpresa. Para empezar esa relación que ahora estaban teniendo y que _ambos_ habían decidido, definitivamente no se la esperaba, y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de consultarle a ella primero. Muy bien, se cruzó de brazos mientras que el mohín en su rostro se formaba, si su mejor amiga quería llevarse a golpes una decepción amorosa, pues no se diga más.

—Te dejará, Sora. —Sentenció con crueldad. —Tal vez no lo veas así en este momento, porque estás en la Fase 1 del enamoramiento, pero espera a que pasen los tres meses, y después hablamos…

La pelirroja no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa. —Vamos, Mimi, no seas así. Sabes que no lo dices en serio.

—Bueno, obviamente no quiero que te hagan daño, —aclaró, acercándose a ella. —Pero… ¡Sora! ¿Por qué _él_ , precisamente? —Inquirió con cierto desagrado. —Ok, Matt es lindo pero como novio… ¡debe ser casi peor que Tai! ¿Sabes cómo me estoy sintiendo en estos momentos? ¡Imagina si sales después con que eres la novia de Yagami!

— ¡Ay, Mimi, por favor! —Exclamó fastidiada, arrugando su cara al imaginar dicha posibilidad. La aludida se carcajeó y se sintió complacida por su reacción, al menos dicha posibilidad quedaba oficialmente descartada. — ¡Sabes muy bien que quiero a Tai de una manera muy distinta a como lo hago con Matt!

—Bueno, pues ahí no sé. Debido a que _cierta amiga_ se ha visto y ha salido con él a mis espaldas. —Respondió tajante, y Sora roló los ojos ante esto, presintiendo que esta conversación iría para largo.

—No es la primera vez que salgo en ese plan con Matt, y lo sabes. Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta, y más de una vez me has animado. —Le recordó, tratando de hacerle entender que su decisión va en serio, y lo mucho que su apoyo significa para ella.

La castaña le miró de reojo ante esto, vacilante. —Claro que sí, no lo niego, pero nunca pensé que irías en serio con él. Pensé que se trataba de alguna aventura, un capricho tuyo o algo semejante. —Dijo con simpleza, tratando de imaginar qué fue lo que habría visto en Matt para que terminara de perder la cabeza por él. Como era de esperarse, no obtuvo respuesta.

Ahora fue el turno de Sora para jadear, sorprendida por sus palabras. Intentó contar hasta diez, y forzó una sonrisa. —Si bueno, no todas usamos tus mismos métodos, Mimi.

La mencionada rió, sabiendo que Sora la insultaba, aunque de antemano sabía que el comentario no iba en serio. A fin de cuentas, fue ella la que había comenzado todo, y ciertamente aquellos eran algunos de sus métodos para distraerse, cada vez que veía a una carita bonita rondar en su radar especial.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué piensas hacer? —Inquirió la menor, con orgullo. Colocó una mano en cintura mientras que movía un poco sus piernas, para cambiar de pose. — ¿Quieres presentármelo formalmente? Porque si ese el caso, pues déjame recordarte que ya lo conozco. Verás, también fui al Digi-mundo con ustedes. Así que no sé muy bien que pretendes, amiguita, pero la relación distante que mantengo con él hasta ahora va muy bien y no quiero cambiarla, gracias. —Concluyó, con una dulce sonrisa en apariencia, para aligerar el ambiente.

Sora le imitó, recordando como en el pasado le había dejado a Mimi ganar algunas batallas. Pero oh, no iba a dejarle ganar esta por culpa de un caprichito suyo. —La cosa es así, Mimi: Yamato Ishida y yo estamos saliendo. Vamos muy en serio. Tenemos planes a largo plazo. Y si quieres verte incluida en algunos de ellos en el futuro, pues será mejor que comiences a aceptarlo.

La sonrisa de Mimi flaqueó al instante y repentinamente se sintió mareada. Era mucha información para procesar en tan corto tiempo. ¿Hasta ellos habían hecho planes para un compromiso mucho más serio, y Sora esperó hasta el último momento para decirle? —Vaya traidora... —Susurró, no pudiéndose creer la situación. Esto era más serio de lo que pensaba.

Como si fuera un… _33-12._ Sí, así de serio se trataba. **(**)**

* * *

 **.**

Lejos de allí, un adolescente moreno y castaño se encontraba en una situación similar. Nuevamente vio de reojo a su mejor amigo, tratando de pensar en otra muy buena razón por la cual no debería de salir _jamás_ en plan serio con su mejor amiga.

Apenas abrió la boca, Matt Ishida le cortó: —Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer, Yagami. Una palabra más y te rompo la cara, quedas advertido.

Se cruzó de brazos, ante esto, en respuesta. Trataba de no mostrarse bastante sorprendido por su amenaza, aunque viniendo de su amigo, en realidad no le extrañaba. Evidentemente no estaba de buen humor y siempre le había sido sencillo amargarse, le salía tan natural.

Pero es que la situación le parecía tan irreal… sí, Matt había salido con una que otra chica antes. Pero según él, con ninguna de ellas había pasado algo serio. Y hace años, con mucho esfuerzo apartó sus propios sentimientos hacia Sora, y puso en primer lugar los de ella, brindándole algo característico de su emblema a su amiga para que pudiera ir tras el chico que quería.

Eso había sido eones atrás.

Y no se encontraba molesto por la situación, en absoluto. Más bien, en parte se alegraba profundamente por ellos, porque sabía que eventualmente esto pasaría. Pero había jurado ingenuamente que dicha relación evolucionaría estando en otra etapa de su vida, como en su vida universitaria. Ya saben, ¿lejos de Mimi Tachikawa, tal vez?

—No me lo esperaba. —Admitió, con pesar. Matt le asintió, sabiendo esto. Había anticipado su reacción desde hace mucho.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras. Mira, sabes que con esto algunas cosas cambiarán, no sólo entre nosotros, nuestro grupo también se ve involucrado.

— ¿Qué acaso todos lo sabían? —Acusó, dolido. Odiaba sentirse excluido de las cosas.

Yamato le dio una mirada evaluativa, tanteando muy bien qué decirle. —Digamos que esto no era ninguna sorpresa para nadie. Sólo Mimi y tú fueron los únicos que no quisieron darse cuenta.

Taichi soltó una sonrisa irónica. — ¿Ah, sí? Créeme que si quisiera darme cuenta de algo, ya lo habría hecho. Y ciertamente me hubiese fijado en algo tan importante como un avance de relación entre mis dos mejores amigos.

Matt le sonrió, enigmático. Se podía apreciar un deje de burla en sus facciones. —No, no hubieses podido verlo.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, en respuesta. — ¿Debido a…?

—…Debido a que cuando peleas con Mimi, te olvidas de todo lo demás. Es como si ella y tú viviesen únicamente en su propio mundo cada vez que se ven. Siguen peleando como niños por cualquier cosa, no escuchan a los demás, gritan demasiado. Molestan, y si no fuese porque te conozco durante mucho tiempo, juraría que tienes alguna clase de fijación por ella. —Añadió con cierta maldad, sabiendo cuáles teclas tocar para alterarle.

Taichi se ahogó con su propia saliva al escuchar lo último. Le lanzó una mirada ofendida. —No seas ridículo. Sabes lo mal que nos llevamos, y así será por siempre. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que _ella_ y yo tengamos algo más allá de la relación que hemos tenido siempre? Idiota.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada triunfante, su flequillo cubrió uno de sus ojos. —Yo no estaba hablando de ella. —Tai le miró confundido por un instante, e Ishida negó, resignado. —El sábado Sora y yo tendremos nuestra primera salida oficial.

Tai asintió, con una expresión tranquila. Eso al menos lo podía apoyar.

—Y ella quiere que esa misma noche salgamos los cuatro a pasear.

Los ojos de Tai casi salieron de sus cuencas. — ¿C-cómo?

" _A lo mejor escuché mal…"_

El bufido de su rubio amigo no se hizo esperar. —Que el sábado saldremos con las chicas. Sora quiere que tú y Mimi terminen de arreglar sus diferencias, por una puta vez.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued…**_

* * *

 **(*)** Dicha anécdota la podemos leer en un oneshot llamado _"¡Cállate!"_ , sirviendo como precuela de este fic. Ojo, no es necesario su lectura para poder entender todo lo que se viene en esta historia. Pero por si querían leer con detenimiento aquella situación, lo pueden encontrar con confianza en mí perfil.

 **(**)** ¿Notaron de inmediato la referencia? :v Es de una famosa película de Pixar, protagonizada por un monstruo verde, uno lila y una adorable niña.


End file.
